deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Era Fraw vs Kaguya Ōtsutsuki
battle_of_goddesses.JPG|Tierhalibelbrylle War_god_vs_peace_god.jpg|Tierhalibelbrylle (2nd Version) Era Kaguya Thumbnail.png|Shadow7615 Description Devil's Pet VS Naruto: Shippūden! The War Goddess destined to be a champion vs. The Rabbit Goddess who ended a war with her power, a true battle of goddess's will go down, will the conflict be quelled, or shall it continue for all eternity? Interlude Boomstick: Gods and Goddess are indeed praised for their godly accomplishments, both in fact and fiction, and these two fine ladies are very talented with their godly powers. Wiz: Era Fraw, The War Goddess. Boomstick: Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, The Rabbit Goddess, He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Era Fraw Wiz: Millions of years ago, Jo Zo Ai created the universe out of sheer boredom. When he found out that creating the universe wasn't enough, he created two gods that would eventually be his most prized children. Boomstick: Cireneg Yug, the God of Nerds... Wiz: Actually he's the God of Wisdom and Teachings. Boomstick: ...And Era Fraw, the God of Badassery. Wiz: (annoyed) Goddess of War and Destruction... Boomstick: Era Fraw is not someone you want to mess with. I mean, unless you're Jade or Kratos, you do NOT want to mess with a god of war. Wiz: Era, as the very lady of warfare, has known any known fighting style in the world. She even knows how to use any sort of weapon imaginable. Boomstick: But her main weapon of choice is her trademark War Scythe. A powerful, uhhh, scythe that is purely indestructible. She's mastered this enough, that she doesn't even need to hold it to use it. Wiz: As the years go by, Era grew more and more interested in war and battle. She watches these conflicts from her throne in Heaven and watches them in her magical, ummm...Let's just say it's Heaven's version of our TV. Boomstick: And she doesn't even need to pay for cable bills. Damn, she's lucky. Wiz: Combat is Era's guilty pleasure. She loves a good fight, whether if she's just watching or she's involved in a fight. She doesn't want to be disappointed and won't hesitate to kill those who bore her. Boomstick: Like war and battles, killing is also Era's specialty. She can control any sort of heat, fire, electricity and even earth and other minerals. She's immune to fire and electricity and can even absorb said things. She's so good at it, she can even create smalls suns in her palms, make people explode by increasing their body heat, control people's movements by channeling electricity through their nerves, hell, she can even turn off the Sun like it had a light switch. Holy shit! Wiz: However, she is not perfect as one day, she committed her greatest mistake. Boomstick: She banged some half angel dude and ends up pregnant. However, this guy just so happened to have banged other chicks. Ater she sends her son away like a terrible mother, Era cursed Eksaliber's daughter, Jade, to be immortal so she can witness the death of everyone around her while she remains alive to feel lonely... Damn, that's harsh, actually. Wiz: Jade would later on join the Devil to fight against Era's forces and when Jade and Era clashed, Era died. Boomstick: And so ends the tale of the great war goddess. (cue sad musi--) Boomstick: But Era's creator was like "F*bleep*ck that! Let's bring her back from the dead like Frieza and make her more baddass" Wiz: After Era and her father's death, the army of Hell won and thus the world finally achieved world peace. However, an angel named Ventriloquist came back from a different solar system and used his holy magic, combined with his advanced puppet technology, to bring Era back to life. Wanting revenge against the mere human who killed her, Era trained for almost years and became stronger. Boomstick: During one of her adventures in space, training and killing lesser aliens, Era discovered that she can summon her deadly armor that was said to only be able to be wielded by beings with power that spans the universe: The Dark Amror. Despite knowing the danger she's in, Era puts it on like a boss! Wiz: Normally, any person without universal power would immediately die from putting it on. But Era successfully puts it on without difficulty, proving she's definitely not a force to be reckoned with. Boomstick: After training herself to be more powerful than she is before, Era became so powerful, you'd wonder...How the hell is someone like her still lose to Jade, who isn't even close to Era's level of power?!?! Wiz: Power of plot, Boomstick. Power of plot. Boomstick: Power of convenience, you mean. Wiz: Era is now capable of destroying entire solar systems. In fact, she destroyed 4 solar systems in only 5 minutes. This means she is also fast enough to travel to 4 systems in only 5 minutes. Boomstick: Not only that, her Dark Armor allows her to be immune to almost anything that isn't from Heaven or Hell. Like, really! At all! She tanked supernovas, atomic bombs and other shit and she didn't feel a thing! Wiz: Despite all her power, Era is not perfect. She did lose to Jade multiple times, and the first time, she died. Also, she's dead again after Jade and her clone defeat her for good. Boomstick: She's also got anger management issues and also has daddy issues. But hey, at least she's a good mother. I mean, except for the fact that she sent her son away to a different solar system, at least she and Kaer Skype during their free time and talk about what they did. (sighs in content) Mama Boomstick, I love you. Wiz: Even with all her faults, Era Fraw is someone you don't want to mess with. Boomstick: By the way, I was just kidding about the Skyoe thing. They actually chat using a magic mirror. Still felt like Skype, though. Era: The only reason you're alive right now is because I allow it. If I wanted it, you'd die in a blink of an eye. Kaguya Wiz: A millennium ago, war was wieged across the world, it was seemingly endless and with countless people dying as a result, one woman who was helplessly cast aside was forced to watch the horrors of war unfold. Boomstick: While women were stuck at home cooking, cleaning and looking after the kids, that wasn't the agenda for Kaguya! She decided to break the code of her society and consumed the fruit from the Divine Tree. Wiz: Using her new-found power, Kaguya single-handedly ended the wars, and was subsequently worshiped as the Rabbit Goddess, she then peacefully lived with the humans she had saved, ultimately delivering two sons and becoming a mother. Boomstick: Buuuuuut like all newly powered Gods, that power soon corrupted her, she then went crazy and started trapping her victims in eternal illusions via the moon. Wiz: Luckily the world was protected from further destruction when both of her own sons managed to seal her away forever, never to be seen, or heard from again... Boomstick: But again, Kaguya came prepared, and she was able to manifest her will into this black dude-''' Wiz: BOOMSTICK! '''Boomstick: Hey it's true, his name is Black Zetsu, I looked it up! Wiz: Oh, well, Black Zetsu existed for the millenium to follow, and he was waiting for the individual who would be perfect for Kaguya's resurrection, and sure enough, he came... Boomstick: Using Madara as a host for her return, Kaguya was reborn, she retained all of her abilties prior to her death as well. Wiz: As the Mother of all Chakra, Kaguya posseses extraordinary amounts of it, allowing her to use chakra for at least an entire day, and like all those in her clan, Kaguya can fly. Boomstick: Kaguya can even cause paralysis just by touching you, and if you got any chakra, say goodbye to it, because she'll absorb all of it at once, she's also very capable as a fist fighter, fending off Naruto's attacks from an army of shadow clones, fast enough to reach you in the blink of an eye, and avoid your attacks. Wiz: She's also got regeneration as well, regenerating any lost anatomy, such as severed limbs, she can even use her hair as a makeshift weapon, literally! Boomstick: She also takes a page from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and loads Chakra into her fists for a barrage of rapid and fast punches, it's so strong, it can break a Completed Susanoo with ease, but it's not good for just offense, it also works pretty damn well for defence. ''' Wiz: Kaguya is also a master of all 5 Nature Transformations, which include Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water, being able to use them in whatever way she wishes, since she's got enough chakra for it. '''Boomstick: As the mother of all Chakra, she also possess ALL OF THE EYES! No really, she has a Rinne-Sharingan and two Byakugan, with her Byakugan, she has almost 360° vision, meaning attacks from behind won't catch her off guard easily. Wiz: And with her Rinne-Sharingan, she is able to perform instanteous dimensional teleportation to herself and her victims nearby, once inside, she can change any aspect of the dimension she has set for her vicitms, whether it be being dropped into molten lava, or encased in Ice, she can also form rifts in space, functioning as teleportation as well. Boomstick: Even Sasuke with his great foresight was surprised by Kaguya's teleporting, not to mention, her Byakugan can detect a person's weak points, and can use her hair to immbolise the entire body, with JUST HER HAIR! Wiz: She is also able to use her own bones as a weapon as well, launching her bones like projectiles, Capable of making the victims' body corrode into a pile of ash upon impalement, literally meaning one attack and it's game over. Boomstick: She also possesses a Truth-Seeking Ball capable of destroying whatever world she's on and re-forming the dimension to her liking, and since she also has the Ten-Tails sealed inside her, she is capable of transforming into the Ten-Tails itself... Wiz: But strong Tailed Beast Chakra attacks can cause her to unintentionally transform into a Rabbit Ten-Tails, but she cannot return back to her normal self if she is unintentionally transformed. Boomstick: Jesus Christ, can anything kill this chick?! Wiz: Yes actually, her chakra reserves only go so high, and some of her more powerful techniques can burn through her chakra faster, such as mainpulating the aspects of her dimension, if she runs out of chakra, she'll be unable to use her more powerful techniques, and rely solely on abilities she possesses naturally, addtionally, anyone with Six Paths Chakra and knows the Chibaku Tensei sealing technique can remove her from the battle. Boomstick: But when you consider that Kaguya was the first person to ever possess chakra, have survived being sealed in the moon, had her will remain intact for a millennium and still came back to life to kick a lot of ass is good in my books. Wiz: And since she brought a war-torn world to peace, she's not gonna stop until she ends the fight herself. Kaguya: All chakra… belongs to me. Once again, all chakra shall become one!!! DEATH BATTLE! (Cue Here to Stay - Bleach) ' Kaguya had returned. After forcing Madara to absorb enough chakra, she has returned. As Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Sakura look upon the goddess in fear, Kaguya looks down on them. ''Kaguya: Soon, all chakra shall become one... But before she did anything, tears starting flowing from her eyes, her eyes were wide open, and she was in tears, she had sensed something she hadn't felt since the days of her two sons, and even today, hundreds of years after their deaths, Kaguya still felt their chakra, their chakra existed in two people, and Kaguya slowly descended to the ground, before she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and she saw her two sons in their eyes. Kaguya: This world is like my nursery, I don't want anymore fighting to damange it further, i want the fighting to disappear. ???: Oh, I'm sorry. Could you repeat what you said? Era has arrived in the battlefield, sitting on her floating throne as she looks at Kaguya. Era: Did you just say... "stop the fighting"? Kaguya looked at the woman sitting on her throne, her figure looked that much like herself, Kaguya's once tearful and heartfelt expression turned into one of a stern and anger-filled annoyance, Kaguya floated into the air, where she meet her opponent on a neutral level Kaguya: I have nurtured this word since the day I ended the wars, and today, I will end the war that plagues my world. Era: End all war? Oh, now you're just being selfish. What about the ones who want war? All I'm saying is...give war a chance! Era released a shockwave from her body which destroys her own throne. Era then summons her scythe on her hand and faces her opponent. Era: No one is going to end war. War. Never. Changes. I will murder you where you stand and I will continue being entertained by the conflict man instills upon themselves. I will not let you stop conflict. Kaguya's Rinne-Sharingan on her forehead glowed Red, and her eyes manifested as twin Byakugans, the trademarks veins of the Byakuygan formed below her eyes and she formed a blade-like bone, forming by extending out from her forehand. Kaguya: All Chakra belongs to me... and it's time to unite it all again. Era: One of our flames will be extinguished today. Won't be mine. '(Cue Red Sun - Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance) ' '''FIGHT! Era makes the first move as she fires a couple of fireballs at Kaguya, Kaguya smirks and then holds her arms out as dimensional rips open behind her and from them, dozens of bolts of Fire and Ice travel at the same time as Era's fireballs, the ice melts, but the bolts of fire weaken the fire balls, both the bolts and fire balls dissipate after passing through each other. Kaguya doesn't say a word, and quickly, sharp, pointed sections of her her start gaining length and travelling towards Era, with her Byakuygan, she detects Era's pressure points, and aims her hair specfically for those points. Era, however, grabs Kaguya's hair like they were just incoming arrows, surprising Kaguya. Era then pulls Kaguya towards her as she attempts to slice her with her scythe, As she is pulled in by Era, Kaguya quickly loads chakra into fist-shaped projectiles, Era, not expecting giant fists to come her way, gets hit repeatedly by Kaguya's Chakra Fists, Era quickly releases Kaguya's hair, and after the finisher punch, Kaguya knocks Era back several meters, Era dusts the damage off of her shoulder. Kaguya: I will assure the peace of the world is restored and all the chakra is restored to it's original owner. Era: Hmph. You're but a sad excuse for a god. Era charges up a gigantic ball made of both electricity and fire. Era then throws it at Kaguya with one hand. Era: Die. Kaguya looks at the giant electric fire ball being thrown down at her, as the ball nears her, Kaguya looks at Era before uttering her next words, her Rinne-Sharingan glows red. Kaguya: Then it is time for you to disappear! Amenominaka! As Era's ball was nearing her target, the ball had suddenly disappeared, and so had Kaguya, but to Era's surprise, she wasn't in the same place, she was somewhere else completely, she had been teleported to a separate dimension, therein laid an active volcano, Era looked to her feet, and way down below, lava spewed in bubbles, and sometimes, in chunks of magma rising into the air, but Era remained observant, remaining on the lookout for Kaguya. But Kaguya was right behind her, she had used her own dimensional teleporting to sneak up behid Era, with a bone in her forehand, she was ready to strike Era in the neck. Era, however, disappeared as she made the lava below her errupt upward, covering her escape. When the lava drops back down, Era is gone. Era: (can be heard, but cannot be seen) Big mistake taking me in a place like this. I can control fire and earth. Lava...is both. Era suddenly emerges from the lava. She then controls the lava as she creates a tsunami made of said substance. The giant wave of hot magma is about to swallow Kaguya, but Kaguya quickly vanishes into one of her rifts within the dimension, the tsunami missed it's target, and Era quickly dropped the lava, back into place. Kaguya: I rule here, and the dimension itself is bent to my will, and you shall as well! Reappearing from a distance, as she raised her hands, the dimension itself began changing it's structure, in a mere instant, it changed from a volcano flooding with lava to an icy realm, composed of frozen canyons and mountains. Another castle-like construction is situated atop an icy cliff. Kaguya then lifted several Ice Pillars and chunks, and began throwing all of them at once, all aimed at Era. Era: Heh. You're not even close to father's power. Era releases so much heat from her body, she creates a blast from her body that melted all the ice! Even turning the whole icy tundra into a large sea of cold water. Era: Your move. Kaguya quickly started absorbing the water, and after absorbing a fair bit, she dashed at Era, throwing out a series of powerful Water Blasts, in quick succession, Era evaded the Water Blasts, whatever missed, returned to the water beneath, finally, Kaguya lands a single powerful Water Blast on Era, knocking her down into the water. Kaguya: I am a Mother of all Chakra, I know all of it's forms, whether it be the elements, or the power of Dojutsu, and I will turn your power against you. Era, however, can be heard laughing as she comes out of the water. Era: This is the greatest battle of my life! Surrender now and I may spare you. Era then fires a single fireball at the water below...which then caused a huge explosion that evaporated all the water. It wasn't a fireball... It was a small sun. Era: You do not know what I'm truly capable of. Kaguya quickly gathered a large sum of chakra into a massive giant, Truth-Seeking Ball, big enough to destroy the planet. Kaguya: The chakra will absorb any element it touches, even your fire powers. Kaguya then throws the Truth-Seeking Ball directly into the ground, suddenly the entire dimension starts shaking, and in a matter of moments, the ground started crumbling apart, the entire thing was on the brink of destruction. Kaguya: Let us return to an even playing field. Kaguya's dimension then quickly changed it's structure again, after the sudden destruction of the planet they stood on, and the near exposure to a small sun, Kaguya's dimension changed into a vast desert full of sand dunes. This dimension is very hot due to its climate. Kaguya: Very well, let's go on. However, Kaguya felt a very chilling presence. As the sandstorm passes by... (Cue Ganondorf Theme "Epic Metal" Cover - LittleVMills) ' ...standing in front of her is Dark Era in her Dark Armor. ''Dark Era: An interesting attack. But I'm done holding back. Dark Era crosses her arms, waiting for Kaguya's next move, Kaguya then extends two bones from her forehands and using her rifts in space, immediately appears in front of Era and starts thrusts the bones, aiming for her vital points, but Dark Era avoids them all, dodging them with relative ease, but she doesn't ignore the threat that Kaguya possesses. Kaguya then teleports to a greater height than Dark Era, and Kaguya quickly fires a sea of All-Killing Ash Bones, which had the power to cause the victims' body to corrode into a pile of ash on impalement, almost hundreds of bones were fired at Dark Era, who looked up above and saw the bones beginning to descend upon her. However, when the attacks reached Dark Era, nothing happened. Dark Era was unaffected at all due to her Dark Armor. Dark Era: Last chance to surrender. Dark Era then summons her scythe again, and this time, she slashes downward, creating a beam of planet busting electricity to come at Kaguya, Kaguya smirks again and absorbs the lightning into her. Kaguya: I will unite all Chakra to one. Kaguya then disappeared into a rift in space, reappearing very high up, this time, instead of launching an attack from above, she lifted the sand beneath Dark Era, and encased her in a ball of Sand, Kaguya then lifted the ball into the air, as Kaguya threw several bones into the tiny holes she left open. Dark Era: I gave you a chance... Dark Era merely released a shock wave from her body that makes the sand around her explode, freeing her. Dark Era: Behold... My true power. Dark Era was too fast as she began moving faster than even Rinnegan, Sharingan and Byakugan combined. She's definitely done holding back. Dark Era then appears behind Kaguya and impales her in her back. Kaguya falls onto the ground, and Dark Era prepares herself to finished the job... But Kaguya suddenly sinked in the ground, Dark Era looked at the ground, thinking how could Kaguya have suddenly done that, but suddenly, she felt the entire ground around her shake, she quickly jumped into the air, she looked around, but all she could tell was that something big was coming, and whatever it was, it wasn't gonna be pretty. As Dark Era turned around, the sand in front of her started to rise up, and out from the sand emerged a gaint unstable tailed beast, white all over, it looked like a monstrosity of chakra, supposed to look like a Rabbit, in the vein of what Kaguya was, trying to hold itself together, but yet, it was able to fight, and the Tailed Beast Kaguya looked at the small Dark Era in front of her. Tailed Beast Kaguya was ready to fight... But Dark Era merely laughed. Dark Era: Die. Dark Era fires a combined fire and electricity blast at the beast...and this blast had the power to destroy a whole solar system. As the large beam finally disappears, it's finally over, Dark Era killed Kaguya, or at leas, what Kaguya had become. Dark Era: How ironic. The one who wanted peace resorted to violence. And in the end, it's her own arrogance that killed her...That, and my power. '''K.O. Results (Cue Answer To Me) Boomstick: And that is how it's done. Wiz: While Kaguya did prove to be a problem at first due to her constantly changing the scenery, Era has fought in many battles that changing the environment is nothing, as she has fought in multiple types of battlefields before, even places beyond Earth! Boomstick: And while Kaguya can definitely destroy planets, Era does the same, and she does it more casually since she can literally destroy solar systems with even more ease. Wiz: Kaguya did have the element advantage, but Era trumped it by having greater destructive capability with her own elements. Boomstick: Not to mention the key factors: Experience and Era's Dark Armor. Wiz: Kaguya has indeed lived for over a thousand years, but she spent some of those years sealed, and thus, keeping her experience in battle limited. Boomstick: Era, on the other hand, has lived for over 25 million years! And even though she spent some time dead, that was only a year. She was revived a year later after her death and went back to training. Era takes experience here. Wiz: And the Dark Armor is immune to almost anything Kaguya has. Sure, Kaguya's power is godly, but it has never been stated to be Holy or Hellish, two things that are the only ones capable of damaging the Dark Armor. Boomstick: Even if these attacks were Holy or Hellish somehow, Era can just dodge them all due to her insane speeds that let's her travel from one solar system to another in only seconds. Minutes, tops. Wiz: Kaguya does get the edge in versatility and environment manipulation, but all it did was delay the inevitable. Boomstick: Unfortunately, Kaguya can't handle Era's power, strength, speed, durability and experience. Guess the era of Kaguya has ended. Wiz: The winner is Era Fraw. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'OC vs Character' Themed What-If? Death Battles Category:Tierhalibelbrylle Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shadow7615 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015